


In My Office

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, idk i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Ryeowook gets an emergency call from his boss.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In My Office

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago.. and this is the most vanilla smut i've written, so that's why i'm only sharing this sksksk :')

"God.. I'm so glad I hired you Ryeowook"  
Said man was currently under Siwon's desk, working his mouth up and down his boss' hard cock, his tongue swirled at the tip of the cock lapping the precum that was dripping from it. He used one of his hands to gently message Siwon's balls, causing Siwon to let out a deep moan. Having his boss' large cock in his mouth wasn't something new to him, he has done this plenty of times, but he would never do it at a public place, especially not their office, knowing the risk of getting caught. But since Siwon's high sex drive is something he's used to, he wasn't shock when the CEO called him to his office for a private talk. Ryeowook slid his lips further down Siwon's cock till he felt the head of Siwon's cock at the end of his throat.

Suddenly a knock was heard from the door, Ryeowook's eyes widened, he took Siwon's cock out of his mouth. But instead the CEO pushes Ryeowook's head towards his crotch, causing the secretary to deep-throat him again.  
The door opened and revealed Senior Vice President Jungsoo and Chief Financial officer Heechul, arguing with each other. Siwon quickly opened his laptop to make himself look busy, but kept one of his hands on Ryeowook's head, so he wouldn't move away again. Jungsoo and Heechul entered the office, and quickly went up to Siwon's desk.  
"Siwon! Can you believe this man!"  
"Siwon! Heechul is insane!"  
Ryeowook was glad that Siwon's desk hid him well, who knows what would happen to him and Siwon if they were caught like this, but he was annoyed at Siwon, even though the man's cock was still in his mouth. He continued to suck on Siwon's cock, he even hummed a few times, causing Siwon to moan when he felt the vibration on his cock. He knew Siwon was close to his release when the man strengthened his grip on his hair,  
"Jungsoo hyung, Heechul hyung, can we have this talk.. Some other time? I'm currently a bit busy..".

Jungsoo and Heechul stopped arguing with each other, they looked at Siwon who seemed like he was frustrated with something. They nodded and left Siwon office, closing the door behind them.  
After they've left, Ryeowook finally came out from under the desk. Siwon stood up to hug him, while also undoing the buttons on his shirt.  
"Mr Choi.. I think it will be better if we wait later, what if we get caught"  
"The problem is Ryeowook i'm horny now, not later"  
Siwon pinned Ryeowook down on the desk. He pressed his lips toward Ryeowook's, Ryeowook tried to push him away, but Siwon was stronger than him so his attempts were useless. Siwon picked him up and brought him over to the sofa,  
"Why here? Can't we just continue on your desk?"  
"I have my work there"  
Siwon mumbles before kissing and leaving a few marks on Ryeowook's neck. He used his hands to unfasten Ryeowook's pants and pulled it down along with his underwear. Siwon stopped leaving hickeys on Ryeowook's neck, he pulled away and took a condom from under his desk. Ryeowook changed his position so that he was bending over on the couch with his back facing Siwon. Suddenly Siwon slammed himself into Ryeowook without a warning, almost causing Ryeowook to scream. Siwon's dick stretched Ryeowook's hole, and it hurted like a bitch. Ryeowook moaned when he felt Siwon hit his prostate, he took a pillow from the coach and bit on it so he wouldn't make too much noise. 

Another knock on the door shocked them. Ryeowook panicked and tried to move away, but Siwon kept him in place again. He bent down so he could whisper to Ryeowook,  
"Don't be too loud"  
Ryeowook nodded, he bit the pillow even more. He didn't remember if they locked the door earlier, but he felt like they didn't.  
"Umm.. Mr. Choi?"  
"Yeah?"  
Siwon answered while he kept thrusting into Ryeowook,  
"Uhm.. It's me Lee Donghae, Mr. Park's assistant.. He told me to remind you and Ryeowook about the company dinner tonight"  
Ryeowook's eyes widened, how can he forget about the company dinner tonight. He was sure he's not going to join it, not when his neck is filled with hickeys.  
"Oka- fuck Ryeowook you're so damn tight.. I mean, Okay Donghae! Tell Jungsoo we're going there!"  
"Is everything okay Mr. Choi?"  
Ryeowook mentally screamed, he was so close, but there was no way he's gonna orgasm when one of his co-workers could literally hear him. His hand reaching down to his own dick so he can jerk himself off.  
"There's nothing wrong Donghae! You can just go now!"  
A faint okay was heard from outside. After they heard the footsteps go farther, Ryeowook stopped biting the pillow that was now soaked by his saliva, he let out loud moans as Siwon kept thrusting into him, he jerks his hand faster and he let out a quiet moan as he spilled cum all over the couch. Siwon slammed himself into Ryeowook a few times before cumming in the condom. He pulled out of Ryeowook and took off the condom, throwing it to the bin. Siwon collapsed next to Ryeowook on the couch and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Mr. Choi, you have a meeting with your father scheduled in 10 minutes and.. We have the company dinner tonight"  
Siwon groaned as he got up to get dressed again  
…  
….  
…..

They arrived at the dinner fashionably late, but that was because they stopped to get some painkillers for Ryeowook. Now they were sitting next to each other at the table, surrounded by their co-workers. Ryeowook covered his hickeys with one of Siwon's scarf but he wasn't sure it covered it well,  
"HEY RYEOWOOK! YOU HAVE A BRUISE ON YOUR NECK!"  
One of his co-workers exclaimed,  
"That's not a bruise.. That's a hickey! And is that Siwon's scarf?" Heechul pointed out. Ryeowook blushed and tried to cover his neck even more, but Siwon took it like a man and gave Ryeowook a kiss on the cheek before stuffing his face with rice.

**Author's Note:**

> Never again.


End file.
